Mutation Creation
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: A story about Diz, The creature cat from 6 ways to oblivion by Kalgante. My rendition of how he became who he is today, Evil


With a soft groan the animal sat up, its long tail swished across the dusty floor. Rubbing his face with a grubby paw, the animal, at first glance appeared to be a cat, but he wasn't really sure either.

The cat creature was dark gray with a few well blended dull black patches. His long swishing tail was also dull black. His eyes were complete blank, only a slight outline of a pupil shown.

The cat creature didn't know his name, or who he was. But this was his first time being awake. But, he thought, there was some memory, deep within, that he remembered, but it couldn't be his. The grey beast closed his eyes and focused on this unreal memory.

The year was Eighteen twenty-four, in a small town in Scotland. A young tom followed his mum obediently as she shopped. His fur was a pretty silver color and he had a long, gleaming black tail. His mother was a dark, deep black color that gleamed with a purple hint.

"Dizzy, Whatcha want fer dinner?" The Mom asked her son, she was bent over a basket of bread. The Dizzy tilted his head.

"Could ye make some Beans und cornbread, Mum?" He asked politely. His mother turned and smiled at her son. He was the kindest little boy she knew. But he always had a hat that covered his eyes. She understood he was uncomfortable with his eye color. A deep white color, which almost made it look like he had no iris at all.

"Well, Dizzy, I will see what I can do"

The cat creature exited the dream. Was this him? Was this what happened before? He frowned and decides he liked the name Dizzy, but he would shorten it to Diz.

He sighed, a smile playing across his face. He had a name, at last. Diz looked around the small room, and noticed a light was slowly turning on. He sat up and looked around at the outer walls of the room. Something intrigued him. It stood, crouched in the corner, gazing at him through unfocused eyes.

It had large ears that hung behind its back, its fur was stained rusty brown in some spots, but Diz could still tell he was grey. He had a thickly furred chest, which made him appear powerful. But what surprised Diz was that his mouth had been sowed shut.

"H- h- how long you been there?" It spoke, its voice muffled by the thread. Diz stared at the rabbit for a moment longer. Noticing it was chained to the wall.

"I'm, not sure" He said, rolling the words. This speaking thing was weird, but he could get used to it. The rabbit eyed him.

"Me names Boom" It spoke, voice picking up to a more excited tone. Diz tilted his ears to the side.

"My names Diz," He spoke quietly, "Why are you chained to the wall, Boom" Boom frowned. He didn't want to tell his new friend what the scientist had done to him.

"I was experimented on. I go crazy sometimes, and I get really big and mean, so dese people lock Boom up with screaming Cat, that you" Boom waved a paw at Diz.

"I screamed?" Diz asked

"All night long, Diz scream hours at time. Nothing makes you quiet" Boom spoke nonchalantly. Diz stood up, took a wobbly step and moved forward with a swift swagger that showed he wasn't a tiny weakling.

Reaching for Booms color, he ripped it off with powerful claws. There was a sudden knocking on the door as a Black skunk walked in to the room with a plate of food.

He stared blankly as Diz helped Boom into a standing position. The skunk's mouth dropped as he stared at the pair walking toward him.

"Hello" Diz grinned evilly at the Black and red skunk. The skunk looked panicked as he dropped the food.

"Ahh, our dinner!" Boom cried. He started too scrambled toward the food, but Diz put his foot out to stop him. Boom glared at Diz but Diz turned away to look back at the skunk.

The grey skunk was scrambling for his walki talki. Diz snarled and ran at the skunk, needle sharp claws extended. The skunk screamed as Diz grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Your gonna tell me what I want to know, or you will meet your fate." He snarled through clenched teeth. The skunk still looked panicked and clicked the button that allowed him to talk.

"Reuger to base! Requesting back up immediately!" He shouted through the speaker. Slowly Reuger looked into Diz's white empty eyes and was immediately filled with fear.

Snarling, Diz began to squeeze the skunk's throat, feeling the hot sticky blood begin to flow over his paw, turning it a dark black red color.

Boom suddenly began to panic, breathing weirdly, Diz let the dying skunk drop to the ground, and turned to the lop eared rabbit.

But Diz felt fear at the massive monster that stood before him. He was about three and a half times the size of a regular tree friend. He had grey skin with brown patches of fur on his knees and elbows. He had large rabbit ears that flopped on to his back. A Small puffball tail was still there. An extremely muscular body and large hands capable of wrapping around a tree friend's torso. He was hunched over, giving him a more menacing look. And the thread was still tied shut around his mouth, But Diz could tell that the buck teeth that were there, were replaced with massive, sharp teeth.

Diz took a step away from the now horrible beast that was Boom. It took a massive step that shook the ground with a thud. It looked confused on why Diz kept backing away from him. It took another step closer, but stopped when it heard the shouts coming from outside.

A black and red porcupine, A green and blue squirrel, and A green bear ran into the room with large .22 Mag guns. Diz took a step back, feeling his back brush against Boom's powerful chest.

Eyes darting around, Diz looked for a way out of this hell hole. And he had to think of away to get Boom back to normal. Turning to look back out the door, he saw what he was looking for.

Grinning, Diz began to walk toward the door, right at the female squirrel. Holding her rifle up, she pointed it right between his eyes and bared her teeth.

"Tisk tisk Mrs. Twitchy Squirrel, why would you want to kill me?" He spoke quietly. The squirrel dropped her gun, frozen stiff in fear of this cat creature.

"H- h- how did you know my name?" She spoke, the fear rising in her voice.

Diz threw his head back and began to Laugh.

"I know more than you think I do" Diz stopped laughing and focused his eyes on her, "And now, It's time to dispose of you" Diz leapt through the air at the squirrel. His Claws slashed through her short green fur, exposing the muscles of her stomach.

Pausing, he slashed again and left no visible trace, until she was split in half. Diz turned toward the other animals only to curse at their sudden disappearance. He turned back toward Boom.

"Boom, do you know what time it is?" Diz said slyly. The massive creature chuckled deeply.

"Time for Boom" Both Diz and Boom walked out of their prison cell toward the heart of the Base.


End file.
